


Calm Down.

by misswritingobsessed



Category: SEAL Team (TV)
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Prompt Fic, Some Humor, Support, hinted romance - Freeform, mission fic (kind of)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:20:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22893148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misswritingobsessed/pseuds/misswritingobsessed
Summary: “Hey, can you calm down, for just a minute, you’re beginning to scare me?”
Relationships: Mandy Ellis & Jason Hayes
Comments: 10
Kudos: 43





	Calm Down.

**Author's Note:**

> Terrified to be uploading things for this show again. I really hope this isn't awful. Any and all mistakes are mine, but I promise I did proof read.

Mandy paced some more, walking as far as she could towards the window that lined one wall before turning on the balls of her feet, doing her boots no good, before she walked as far as she could to the other side of the room, and then repeating it. Hoping the action would spark something.

She’d missed something. She wasn’t seeing something, and she needed to start seeing. She had stopped counting after the eleventh time Jason told her how important this mission was. Every mission was important, she knew that, but something about being in Jalalabad made everything more tense. 

None of them wanted the memories, or god forbid a repeat of what happened the last time a seal team unit was stationed in the area.

She was missing something. 

“Keep pacing like that you’re going to fall through the floor, you know.” Jason’s voice cut through her thoughts.

“Maybe falling through the floor will show me what I’m missing. At this point anything is worth a shot.” 

She stopped just short of where he was leaning against a desk. 

Jason chuckled, but shook his head, “You’ll figure it out, Mandy, I have faith in you.” 

Mandy tilted her head, “Your faith doesn’t get me answers, Jason.” 

Jason shook his head, “It doesn’t, but I hoped it would make you feel better, or at least give you some motivation.” 

Mandy shook her head, “Well, thank you for trying but it didn’t work.” 

Jason took a breath, he assumed anyone else would feel frustrated or even scared of Mandy’s tone, but he knew her, had gotten to know her just as she’d gotten to know him. Mandy, who was once only known as this ‘hard-ass’ CIA liaison was a kind and caring woman who had worked hard to be where she was. 

She walked to the other side of the room, pausing for a few moments before turning again. 

“It makes no sense, none of it makes any sense. If I don’t figure this out, someone’s going to die.” She said, shaking her head, leaving the word ‘again’ from her sentence. 

She gave him no time to say anything before she ran a hand through her hair, “I have everything, we have all the CCTV, we have witnesses, this should be easy, his location should be there, we should be hitting it and we’re not -- because I can’t find it.” 

Jason watched as Mandy got more and more frustrated, waiting a moment, hoping she would eventually stop pacing and take a deep breath. She needed some water, instead of the coffee she was drinking, sleep and some fresh air. 

“I need to go through all of this again, I only have four more hours until the deadline.” Mandy ran both hands through her hair, keeping them on top of her head for a moment, “People are going to die if I don’t figure this out.” 

Jason wondered if she was speaking to him, or if she was trying to motivate herself, force herself to see what she’d been missing. 

“You’re going to figure this out, Mandy, but first you’ve got to really, take a deep breath.” Jason pushed himself up, taking a few steps over to her, in a hope to stop her pacing anymore. 

“And why is that?” She shot back. Jason could hear the harshness in her tone, but it didn’t bother him. 

He knew that tomorrow when she’d figured it out, when she’d calmed down and got some rest, the first thing she would do was find him and apologise -- even if she didn’t need to. They’d both had their fair share of argumentative and harsh moments over the years, but they both knew each other well enough to say with certainty, comments were only made in the heat of the moment. 

“Because you need to take a breath.” 

“What I need --” Mandy began, and Jason knew what she was going to say, so he cut her off. 

“Hey, can you calm down, for just a minute, you’re beginning to scare me?” 

Mandy looked up at him glaring only for a moment before her eyes softened and she took a deep breath, trying to do as he said, and calm down. 

“We’re gonna catch this guy, Mandy.” Jason said quietly.

“I’m missing something.” 

Jason nodded, “Yeah, sleep, fresh air and decent coffee. Come on, let’s take a walk, if you’re not going to sleep, then the least you can do is leave this room for a little bit.” 

“Jason -“ Mandy began to protest, but Jason shook his head, placing both hands on her shoulders.

“Do you really want to have this argument with me? Because I’ve had five hours of sleep and you haven’t.” He smiled a little, humour in his tone.

“Thirty minutes, a cup of coffee and then I need to figure this out.” 

Jason could live with that. “Deal.” He gestured to the door, letting her go first.

“Did I really scare you?” 

He waited until they were outside, the sun barely rising as they headed in the direction of the main building hoping to get some coffee. 

Jason gave her a look, “Yeah, you can be pretty scary when you get all worked up. Give you a knife and you probably would have stabbed me.” 

Mandy chuckled, but shook her head. “You’ve seen nothing.” 

“Really? If I ask around am I going to find some poor CIA analyst somewhere who flinches every time someone says your name?” 

Mandy thought for a moment. “I just want to keep people safe, Jason. You’re not the only one who carries the weight of the world on your shoulders.” 

Jason wrapped an arm around her shoulder, pulling her closer, “I know, Mandy, I know.”

There was a short silence, the both of them walking in sync. Jason could feel Mandy taking deep breaths and was thankful that he’d managed to get her out of that room, make her look at something other than maps and surveillance photos. 

“You’re going to figure this out, Mandy, I have faith in you, I really do.”

Mandy reached up to take his hand that was resting on her shoulder. “Thank you, Jason.” 

“Anytime, Mandy. Seriously, I mean that, anytime you need a break or someone to pace with, or someone to,” 

“Scare?” She suggested with a grin.

“Anytime you need someone to scare, you just let me know.” 

They continued their walk in silence, just making it to the building before Mandy spoke up again. 

“Calvin Wallace.” She said, pulling open the door.

Jason frowned, shaking his head, wondering if the name was supposed to mean anything.

“Is the name of the CIA analyst who cries every time someone mentions my name.” 

It was the first time either of them had laughed out loud since they began their mission.

**Author's Note:**

> I would love to know what you thought about this and if you'd like to see any more of these two :) Ideas and prompts are welcome too!


End file.
